<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All about hell and good intentions by Idealesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193232">All about hell and good intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idealesss/pseuds/Idealesss'>Idealesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idealesss/pseuds/Idealesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It all started from a good sentiment. As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions."<br/>Or how Riku tries his best to make Sora happy... By playing matchmaker?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All about hell and good intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! First fanfic in this fandom, and first fanfic I've written in a while, so please be indulgent? I've been obsessed with KH lately, and I needed to let it out. I'd be happy to know what you think about it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all started from a good sentiment. As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the war ended, and after Sora brought Kairi back, and even after Riku brought Sora back, things should have settled down. Sora deserved to get his fairytale happy ending, no? Right. Riku was certain he had found it. Afterall, he was reunited with his loved one, his best friend, his parents, and all the friends he’d made on the road. Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Naminé, they all had a body of their own, even Vanitas and Replica Riku (who had decided to call himself Kuusai). They kept in touch with all their friends from the other worlds, be it by gummiphone or traveling directly to their worlds. They couldn’t be happier, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Or maybe...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora’s smile wasn’t as bright as it should be. And Riku couldn’t have that. Only the best for his happy-go-lucky, universe-saving hero of a best friend. He started thinking, and then straight on plotting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Sora didn’t have enough opportunities to spend time alone with Kairi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could fix that. Creating those opportunities should be a piece of cake, he only had to make sure that no one would bother them at certain moments. He even tried to time it right, like at sunset, he would gather all of their friends and more or less force them to leave the play islands, leaving the two lovebirds behind to enjoy the romantic view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not always easy, of course. Sometimes Ventus would look at him weirdly, and then throw Sora towards him, claiming that his brother would be freaking out if Riku were to disappear on him again. Sora would blush, embarrassed, but would still take Riku’s arm, laughing. Other times it was just Vanitas being a dick and taking Kairi away with him, smiling vindictively at Riku. And Roxas…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Roxas was another matter entirely. Riku didn’t know exactly what he did to be on the blond’s bad side… Okay, maybe he did. Trying to make him disappear so that Sora could regain his own memories was not the kind of thing that could be easily forgotten. But that wasn’t fair. Roxas seemed to have forgiven Vanitas for trying to obliterate them all just fine. So what was it that made him hate Riku so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there!” Riku lifted his head to see his best friend smiling brightly at him. “Daydreaming, much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I was. Afterall, it’s a good day to daydream, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora came to sit beside him, and lifted his eyes to the horizon. The sky was as blue as it could be, without a single cloud. It was a warm, pleasant afternoon, and they had nothing to do. It was their last summer vacation before they had to go to college.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s enjoy it while we still can.” Riku turned his head immediately to his friend. There it was. That almost wistful smile. What could be the cause of it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” His friend looked up, surprised at Riku’s serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Err, nothing? Just enjoying the view?” Sora had never been the best liar out of them all. Kairi lied better than him, and she was a princess of light. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he was scratching at the back of his head, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku sighed. Not this time either, heh? He had tried multiple times to make Sora tell him what was wrong, but every single time, he would avoid the topic. Well, he might have to try a more direct approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited for his friend to relax, this time really enjoying the view, before he attacked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. How far have you and Kairi gone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora’s reaction was hilarious. He jumped, as if electrified, and turned wide eyes toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku couldn’t help it, he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have seen your face! Come on, it’s just me, you can tell me those things, I won’t make fun of you or tell anyone else, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora calmed down a bit, and stared resolutely at his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku… Kairi’s just a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you still haven’t asked her out? What are you waiting for? You know she’ll say yes, right?” After all the opportunities he had painstakingly given them, they weren’t even a couple yet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not in love with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku opened his mouth, ready to contradict him, but Sora held his hand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wait, listen to me, okay? I know everyone thinks that after all we’ve been through, it’s natural for us to be a couple. I thought so too at first, to be honest. But… It just didn’t feel right, you know? I talked with her about it, and she felt the same. She’s not in love with me either. Maybe our hearts are too familiar with each other, what with hers living in mine for almost a year. Maybe what my heart yearns for is less… obvious. Maybe I want someone to challenge me more, maybe I want to be able to fight on equal grounds with them, without the fear or hurting them if I go too far. Maybe I want someone who really gets me without even saying a word, but could still surprise me sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku was speechless. Seeing Sora like that, all flushed from embarrassment, but eyes vibrant with determination, made him feel… Oddly warm. He quickly shed this feeling, and concentrated on Sora’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a pretty specific description. If Kairi didn’t fit the bill, then who would? Sora had said that too much familiarity was a no go. Maybe someone he didn’t know so well then? She had to be able to hold her own in battle too. Well, that he could agree with. Riku himself wouldn’t want to be with someone that he couldn’t spar with from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparring with Sora was the best part of his days. The excitement of matching wits with a powerful opponent, the pure adrenaline that coursed through his veins when he was able to read his adversary’s move at the very last second, familiar yet always surprising… It was as if they were creating their own dance, trying to outwit each other while keeping perfect harmony. Always the same yet always different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, hey!” Riku snapped out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sora laughed sadly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for listening to your best friend… I’m never confiding in you ever again!” He half-joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry, I just got lost in thought. I really thought you and Kairi would end up together. But I guess if you’re not…” Sora looked up sharply, “it means that you’re just like the rest of us, you’ll need to work to find the right girl!” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora dropped his gaze. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” His shoulders sagged in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t be like that! I’ll even help you out, if you want.” Riku patted his friend’s back gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t !” Sora hid his face in his hands, mortified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku laughed “It’s not the end of the world, you know. We all struggle to find that special someone. Being the saviour of the universe doesn’t give you a free pass.” He elbowed his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora snorted. “Yeah, right, I don’t see you trying very hard either. And it’s not from lack of opportunities! Girls practically throw themselves at your feet, and you don’t even see them. I wonder what kind of person would fit your apparently high standards!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze. “W-What? Girls don’t throw themselves at my feet! And I don’t have high standards, I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora was now fully focused on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… don’t know?” Both boys frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku shrugged. “I mean, I never gave it much thought?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora looked gobsmacked. “Are you kidding me?! Here I was, all worried about…” he reddened, “stuff, and you actually never gave it a thought? Really?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku held up his hands in defense. “I-It’s not so weird! With everything that has happened to us, I didn’t exactly have the time to think about it! You had Kairi to think about through it all, but I only ever thought about you, so things like dating girls didn’t cross my mind. I… What is it? Why do you suddenly look like a ripe tomato? Is it something I said? Sora?” Riku waved his hand in front of his friend’s face, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora was barely breathing, and he kept getting redder. It was starting to worry the older boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So-ra…?” As quickly as it came, Sora deflated and hid himself in his arms, whining like a wounded animal. What the heck?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sora, what’s wrong. Are you sick? Do you need me to bring you to a doctor? Talk to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku stopped his shaking of the boy. “Don’t scare me like that”, he scolded, “I thought you were hurt”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora mumbled something that he couldn’t catch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. You don’t have any idea, do you?” He slowly lifted his face back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Riku frowned. There was something crucial he was missing here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” He sighed, then got up. “Let’s talk about something else!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Riku conceded defeat. If Sora didn’t want to talk about it now, he’d figure it out later. He was a patient man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora grinned. “I bet I can go back to the boats faster than you!” And he ran away, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, not fair!” Riku ran after him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Some things never changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things were getting alarming. Ever since their last conversation, Sora looked less and less happy. It got to the point where Riku had to ask Kairi about it, but she wouldn’t give him a straight answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not for me to say, Riku. If he doesn’t tell you what’s burdening him, I can’t. But I can at least tell you, it’s nothing to worry about. Sora is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kairi was their friend, but she didn’t understand Sora like he did. He knew his best friend inside and out, and no matter what she said, he would worry about him. Because something was wrong, he could feel it in his guts. Sora didn’t need to say anything. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> find a way to make his best friend happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had a feeling it had to do with Sora being alone. He had seen his friend’s wistful glances at Aqua and Terra, and maybe that was it. Sora wanted to love and be loved like those two did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he set to work. Keeping in mind what Sora had told him about his ideal girl, he started to talk to the girls around them, and tried to evaluate them. If he felt they might match, he invited them to come play with their group, and always made sure he brought them under Sora’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, he had had no success. Things took a turn for the worst when, at his fifth attempt, Sora simply walked away from the girl and himself, apparently angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sora? Where are you going?” He tried to catch his arm, but Sora violently freed himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere you won’t be!” He stalked off, definitely angry then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looked at the others, caught off guard. “What did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas facepalmed, and went after his Somebody. Ventus just looked sad, but asked the girl he had come with, Risa?, to join him, and they both left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only Kairi and Vanitas left. “Kairi, what’s going on? What did I do?” The girl looked at Ventus’ counterpart with insistence, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m not going anywhere, this is so much better than TV. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kairi sighed, exasperated. “Fine. But I’ll sick Axel on you if you don’t behave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas snickered. “You know he’d agree with my point of view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I tell him Roxas disapproves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed. “Fine, fine, I won’t say anything. But it’s so tempting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is tempting?” Riku interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Telling you that you totally mess-okay, okay, I’m shutting my mouth now.” Kairi stopped looking menacingly at the boy, and turned to Riku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, you know I love you, but sometimes you can be a bit of an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Hey, that’s not nice! What did I do to deserve this? No, wait, that’s not important. Why is Sora angry with me?” Riku tried to keep his calm, but he was really worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kairi shook her head. “Before I say anything, can you tell me what you are trying to accomplish by bringing a different girl with you all the time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku blushed. “I… Err… Well, it’s because… That is to say…” Should he tell her? But Sora might get angrier if he told anyone about their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s parading them in front of Sora.” Vanitas smirked. “Like pieces of meat that he can’t decide on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey! I’m not-...” Riku spluttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s not interested in any of them.” Kairi frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say he wanted to pick one for himself. He’s like a puppy offering his master his collection of bones. It’s sad to watch, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a-...!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I think you’re right. Riku, are you really trying to pick up a girl for Sora?” Judging by her disapproving looks, a “yes” was not the right answer. But it was the only one he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with bringing new friends here? Those were really nice girls, and if Sora ever fell in love with one of them, then all the better, no? He deserves to be happy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Vanitas and Kairi froze. Then Vanitas dissolved into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, he’s serious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanitas, shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But, come on, it’s… pffft, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievably stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I couldn’t have come up with a more fucked up plan even if I wanted to!” Vanitas was shaking uncontrollably on the sand, tears falling from laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s mood turned sour pretty fast. Before he could utter a word however, Kairi spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually that’s kind of the point, I think. Riku, I don’t think that’s how you want to make Sora happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku strongly disagreed, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that you’re trying to sabotage Sora’s non-existent relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Of course not, who do you take me for?! There’s no one more precious to me than Sora, the very idea that I would harm him voluntarily is preposterous! Or do you think I haven’t changed at all, and I’m still the stupid bastard that I was when it all began?” Riku was now facing her, eyes flashing in anger, first firmly closed at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kairi closed her eyes and breathed deeply, while Vanitas looked at them like they were the best entertainment he’d had for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not that person anymore, I know that. But with you, it’s always been about possession. You were always jealous, and it showed. Today it just shows in a different way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not jealous of Sora! I’m sorry Kairi, but I don’t see you-...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of me. You were jealous of me.” That stopped him mid-rant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kairi took his hands in hers. “Look at me. And tell me that you didn’t feel annoyed at me for taking Sora away from you. Tell me you didn’t feel relieved when he finally told you he wasn’t in love with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-...” He tried to get the words out, but they didn’t sound right in his head. Deep down inside, he knew she was right. He had wanted Sora’s attention since day one. That Sora could give it to somebody else had been… painful. He had started resenting him for that. After the complete fiasco with Maleficent, he had learned to control his emotions, and turned it to resignation. He would always come second in Sora’s eyes. It hurt, but he had wanted to support his friend, to atone for his sins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… I tried my best to leave you two alone, to give you opportunities !”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By not very subtly making everybody leave us behind? Everybody knew what you were trying to do, it was more embarrassing than anything. Do you really think that Sora needed your help to spend time with me alone? Why not just let him approach me on his own? And now with those girls, you know he wouldn’t like any of them. All of them had at least a characteristic that he strongly disliked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku thought about it for a bit. And discovered she was right. Of all the girls he had introduced to the group, none of them would have caught Sora’s eye. They were too superficial for a boy who loved to follow his heart. They had of course some traits that were similar to what Sora had described, but unconsciously, he had made sure that their flaws would repel him. His heart sank. Was he such a bad person? Did he want his best friend’s attention so much that he was willing to sabotage his chances at love?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kairi… Why? Why would I do this? I swear, I really want him to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took him in her arms. “Of course you do. But you want more than that. You want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> him happy. You want his happiness to be caused by </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Doesn’t that tell you something about yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I’m a horribly selfish person?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “No, silly, it means that Sora is far more than a best friend to you. We all know that you’re ready to go beyond death itself for him. And you actually did. He’s your most precious person, you said it yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released him and smiled. “Riku, you are in love with Sora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like he’d been hit by a lightning bolt. Suddenly, all the feelings he had unconsciously suppressed resurfaced. All the weird reactions he always had when it concerned his best friend suddenly took on another meaning. He gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. How could I have been so stupid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They say love is blind. In your case, it’s to be taken literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged her. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed a bit. “You’re welcome. Now go make him truly happy!” He was gone before she could even blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a sap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Maybe. But don’t think I didn’t notice your own attempts to help him. You tried to sabotage his own sabotage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku had never felt so free. Everything was becoming clearer. His reactions, but Sora’s too. He accelerated. He didn’t even think about where he was going, his instincts were guiding him just fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he saw them. Roxas was making big gestures, probably trying to convince Sora to give up on him. Heh, so that’s why he hated his guts. Roxas was the overprotective brother Sora never had. Well, he wouldn’t be jealous this time. He was aiming for a quite different position in Sora’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora saw him first. Immediately, he knew something had changed. His eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sora!” Riku tackled him to the ground, smiling. He didn’t waste any time and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not what he had imagined. There was no rush of passion, no torrent of desire going through him. Just soft lips and a strong feeling of contentment, of belonging. He opened the eyes he’d closed without really noticing, and beamed at Sora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku laughed. “Yeah, sorry. I’m told love is blind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sora snorted. “Yeah, you could say that. You must love me very much then, if you didn’t even see you were in love with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I dunno, I think I have a pretty good idea.” Sora smirked. “Afterall, I’m pretty sure I love you so much I’d chase you through the universe. Oh wait, already did that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku couldn’t help it. He kissed him again. Against his lips, he felt it. That smile. The one he’d been chasing since day one. His bright, beautiful sky. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>